


[Podfic] Little House

by greedy_dancer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: aerospaces's story, read aloud. 10 minutes.Harry’s life is changed. It’s not dramatic but it’s noticeable enough that Harry wakes one day, blinking at the weight of a leg slung across his waist.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Little House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545561) by [aerospaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerospaces/pseuds/aerospaces). 



  
cover art by: [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

Length: 0:10:09  
Downloads: [MP3](https://bit.ly/3d68f7I) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2WnXwij)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to podfic this way back when, and to Paraka for providing hosting as always. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)
> 
> This was created as part of the VoiceTeam challenge: other versions of the same story can be found in [my team's collection!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoiceTeam_Green_2020)


End file.
